


White Daisies // Tyler Joseph One Shot

by rawrimustwrite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kinda winging here, One Shot, dont judge it too hard, then angst, then more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimustwrite/pseuds/rawrimustwrite
Summary: Daisy Foster grew up with Josh Dun. They are best friends, basically brother and sister. No one ever saw them apart, inseparable since most could remember. All this changed on one bored evening when they go to one of their school's basketball games.





	

"Daisy."

"Like the fwower?" The slurred speech of the four year old boy made the young girl giggle.

"Yup! Isn't it pwetty?" She said with a slur of her own, her big blue eyes looking at him expectantly. His face scrunched up in mock disgust. 

"I mean I guess." 

She looked over him a second, his brown hair short on top his head, his eyes slightly squinted in a way that Daisy hadn't previously seen in a person, but then again she has a very small amount of experience with people considering it was her first day of school, ever. "What's your name?" she asked. 

"Josh-u-a." the boy said slowly, as if trying to make sure he didn't slur it. 

"Want to be my best friend, Jishwa?" Daisy said quickly, a smile planted on her face.

"Sure!" 

\---

"Josh!"

"WHAT"

"You're taking forever!"

Josh poked his head out of the bathroom, his long brown hair only half straightened. "This is a process, Daisy!"

"You're a process, Josh!"

He rolled his eyes and brought his head back into the bathroom. "This is an important day, Flower." He said in a condescending tone. Daisy walked over to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame as he talked. "I mean it's 8th grade graduation. We are going to be high schoolers soon. That's some important crap right there." 

Daisy smiled at her dorky friend. "I can't wait for highschool, Jishwa."

He glanced at her then back at the reflection of himself in the mirror. "You know, you are gunna have to stop calling me 'Jishwa' when we get to highschool." 

Daisy put her hand on her heart and stumbled back a bit as if he had just offended her entire heritage. "I could NEVER!" 

\---

"JISHWA!"

"FLOWER!"

Joshua picked up his slightly shorter friend and twirled her around, their laughs ringing out through the hallway. The people around them stared at the two freshman acting as if they hadn't seen each other for five years, when really the two had seen each other the day before. 

"Ohmygosh, how was your summer? Did you go anywhere? Did you hang out with any giiiiiirls?" Daisy rushed out.

"Ohmygosh, it was amazing. I went camping with some girl and she was pretty weird but I guess it was cool." Josh laughed as Daisy gave him a playful punch. 

\---

"Joshua..."

"I swear the god I'll beat the crap out of that guy!"

"Joshua, don't."

"He HIT you, Daisy!" He said through clenched teeth. 

"He didn't mean it. He was just angry. I was pushing his buttons. I-I was getting on his nerves."

"That doesn't give him a right to give him the right to punch you!" 

Daisy touched her cheek where a wound was starting to form. She felt her fingertips getting wet so she pulled them away, looking at them. They glistened with tears that she didn't realize she had been shedding. 

"You're leaving him, Daisy. I don't care how much you love him. You need to leave him right now." he looked at her for a second, and decided to add, "You are sixteen now, you don't have to let people walk all over you." 

She looked at her friend, passion in his eyes and determination planted on his face. "Alright..." she said quietly. 

\---

"Dude, I'm bored."

"Hi Bored, I'm Joshua." 

Daisy's legs were on top of Josh's, her long dirty blonde hair up in a bun, no makeup on her face. She didn't really care, it was Josh, he didn't care what she looked like. Josh's curly hair was making a rare appearance. Daisy liked when he left his hair natural and she had informed him of this many times but it always came back with the accusation that she was just like his mother. She looked around Josh's room, trying to find something to do. Josh was picking at the loose threads on Daisy's ripped jeans, nodding along to the music that played in the background. 

"Joshhhh."

He looked up. "Daiiiisssy."

"What should we do?" she asked excitedly. 

He looked at her for a second and Daisy could tell he was thinking hard. "There was a guy..."

"A guy?" She asked, encouraging him to go on.

"Some jock, he mentioned that there was a basketball game tonight."

"Some jock?"

"Yeah, name is Zack or something." 

"Hmm, don't know him." she thought for a moment, the looked back up at Josh, "Since when do we go to basketball games?" 

He looked at her, seemingly stunned by the question. He had honestly no response to why he brought it up. "M-Maybe we could like make fun of it or something." 

Daisy looked at him for a second, looking at his curly hair and messy shirt. "Are you going like that?" 

He looked her up and down, noticing her own haphazard look. "Are YOU going like that?"

She smiled and stood up, brushing the non-existent crumbs off her jeans and walked out of Josh's room to go to the bathroom that was down the hall. Josh stood up and went to his mess of a closet and grabbed a flannel and some semi-clean jeans. He was just buttoning the last button when Daisy walked back in, finishing up the fishtail side braid she had been working on. She didn't wear makeup very often so it took Josh a back a bit when he noticed her eyelashes looking longer and darker than normal. 

"Dressing up for someone?" Josh half-joked. "Trying to get a jock to notice you?" 

"Haha very funny." she said, throwing a beanie at his to cover up his curls. She didn't like that he covered them up but she knew it would make him more insecure to have them exposed. Daisy hated when Josh was feeling insecure. It made her want to make everything all better, even if she couldn't. Josh was like the brother she never had and honestly she couldn't imagine a life without him. The thought of feelings towards him never crossed her mind. They both had dated other people but each other's happiness is what really mattered. "Let's go, Jishwa." 

\---

Number 3. That number stuck in Daisy's mind when she got to school the Monday after the game. His name was Number 3. She didn't know what had compelled her to stare at the caramel skinned boy all night but it took over all her thoughts. All the back of his jersey said was "Joseph" followed by the number 3. She wanted to know more. She knew nothing about him but something about him, she couldn't quite place it, but it was something powerful. Josh walked by her side, talking about something or another, probably drums. She was paying no attention, she was searching for Number 3- Joseph. 

"Helllllo? Earth to Daisy!" 

Daisy snapped out of it, looking over at her friend. "Oh sorry."

"What were ya thinking about?" Josh asked, a confused look on his face. Daisy wasn't distracted often. She was the kind of person who gave you her undivided attention when you talked. She made Josh feel important, even at his lowest moments. 

"Oh- uh..." Daisy had been beginning to form an excuse when Number 3 walked by, joking around with his friends, a goofy grin on his face. Daisy couldn't help but stare as he went by, the fluffy hair on top his head looking so mesmerizing. 

Josh watched his friend as she drooled over the jock as he went by. Only when she regained her composure and looked back at him, a slight blush on her cheek, did he realize that she was wearing mascara once again. "So the Joseph boy, huh?" He said, teasing. 

Daisy blushed, biting her lip, glancing back at Number 3 as he turned the corner, not looking back. She looked back at Josh, noticing something forming in his eyes. 

\---

"Jiiiiishhhwaaa, why didn't you drive me home today? I had to walk. It was horrible!" Daisy said, unlocking Josh's front door. She practically lived there now, Josh's parent's considering her one of their own daughters. Her mom worked most of the time and her dad just wasn't in her life. She didn't really mind. She liked hanging with Josh and his family, much better than hanging out alone at home. There was no response, but she could hear some music coming from Josh's room. She dropped her backpack on the floor by the door and went up the stairs. She let out a sigh, she really needed to work out more. She pulled a hair thing off her wrist and was putting her hair up as she walked into Josh's room. She stopped dead in her tracks, her hands still entangled in her hair. 

Josh sat on the floor, flipping through his CD's but he wasn't alone in his room. Number 3 sat on his bed, looking a bit awkward but enjoying the music. When he realized that Daisy was there, he jumped up as if he wasn't suppose to be there. 

Josh looked up, "Oh hey there, Flower. What took you so long?" 

Daisy stood there, unable to talk. Number 3 stood there too for a moment. She slowly finished the messy bun she was creating and let her hands fall from above her head. 

Josh looked at the two, watching their reactions. They both seemed transfixed, so this is what love at first sight looked like, Josh noticed. 

"F-Flower?" Number 3 stumbled out. Josh couldn't help but bust out laughing. Daisy glared at him, watching as he clutched his ribs, his laughter drowning out the music that had still been playing. 

"Great.." Josh managed to laugh out, "first...impression!"

Daisy glanced back at Number 3 and noticed a blush forming on his cheeks. "Daisy. My name is Daisy." 

Number 3 smiled sheepishly, glad that she spoke. He stuck his hand out, "Tyler. Tyler Joseph." 

Tyler. What a perfect name. So simple yet effective, it fit him beautifully. She took his hand, shaking it firmly. His tanned skin was a very sharp contrast to her pale hand. Tyler released it and sat back down on the bed, running his hands through his fluffy hair. Josh wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes from laughing as he let out a content sigh. 

\---

Tyler came over more and more often after that. Quickly, Josh and Tyler became friends. Daisy noticed it forming with every hang out that Josh cancelled to hang with Tyler and every time Josh asked if Tyler could come along. It sucked watching her best friend of thirteen years fading away from her. She would tag along with the hang outs but she tended to hang back and let the boys do their thing. She longed to be included but didn't want interrupt. She was getting tired of being forgotten. 

The only thing that made her smile anymore was the white daisy that Tyler gave her every time he saw her. It made her heart flutter more than she had realized was possible. 

One day, she decided she'd walk to her own home instead of to Josh's. This was the first time she had done this since she could remember and honestly it felt wrong to walk past the street that Josh's house resided on but she kept on going. She set her bag down in her empty house, closing the door behind her. She made her way to her room, falling onto her bed with a huff. Her heart felt low in her chest and it made her want to cry. She laid on her bed for a while and she must have fallen asleep because she was startled awake by a knock at her front door. She sat up groggily, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She glanced at the clock and saw that she had slept for almost two hours. She groaned as she got up off her bed and made her way to the front door. She pulled it open, only to be attacked by a hug. 

"Flower, Flower! Why are you here? You were suppose to come to my house! I've been so worried! Ugh you ruined everything, why didn't you just come to my house like you usually do?" Josh rushed out in a way that would have been impossible to understand if Daisy hadn't known the boy for thirteen years. 

She hugged him back, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Jishwa. I didn't mean to make you worry." 

Josh could here the gravelly tone in her voice and hugged her tighter as if his hug would keep her from falling apart. It was working, Daisy felt so fragile in that moment that if Josh had let go, she might have not been able to hold herself up. 

"Daisy," he whispered, "I'm sorry I've been distant, but I've been working on something and I think there is something you should see." 

Daisy unraveled her arms from around her friend and wiped her tears quickly, giving a nod. A smile spread across Josh's face that reminded her of the four year old boy she had talked to for the first time all those years ago. He walked with her, all the way back to his house. As they turned the corner, Daisy couldn't help but notice that Josh's yard was covered in white. She gave Josh a confused look and he just smiled. 

When they got closer, Daisy realized that his usually bright green grass was covered in white daisies. She covered her mouth in shock, looking at Josh. She was confused as Josh pointed to his front door, drawing her attention away from her best friend. Standing on the steps stood Tyler Joseph, a nervous look on his face as he fiddled with the ukulele that resided in his hands. Daisy watched as he messed up the first chord followed by a quick and hurried apology. He took a deep breath and began again, this time correctly. It was lovely to hear and a smile spread across her lips. 

"Wise men say...  
Only fools rush in...  
But I can't help falling in love with you..."

Daisy didn't let Tyler finish. She rushed across the small field of daisies, throwing her arms around Tyler. He wasn't expecting it so he stumbled back a bit, ukulele being crushed into his stomach. Daisy laughed, pulling away to let Tyler move the instrument out of the way. 

"Tyler...you didn't have to do all this." she said, a blush on her cheeks. She felt his hands reach up to her flushed cheeks, she looked into his brown eyes, flicking from left to right to left. 

"I wanted to." he whispered, closing the gap between them, brushing his lips against hers, sending tingles throughout her body. She intertwined her fingers with his, a huge smile planted on her face. 

"HEY!" She heard a voice say and she looked back at her best friend, who stood on the driveway with a stupid, four-year-old grin on his face, "You better not deflower my flower."


End file.
